Finale CDS Jaime Convos/Confs
Myrtle and Dra 20:00 M: I read a lot about this show and I know you need to have GOOD friendships out here to make it to the end. 20:00 D: she sure does read a lot about this show..........I'm forced to sit there and do it too :( 20:00 M: Don't mind my SISTER. I'm asking you for an alliance. 20:01 M: Are you in? 20:01 So are you both in or what? 20:01 Make a decision! 20:02 D: *sigh* I do whatever sister wants... 20:02 M: We want you. 20:02 I don't have time to deal with this two person gimmick being indecisive! 20:02 I'm sorry, I just feel like you're trying to make me fit some kind of mold for your obviously self-centric gameplan and I'm not okay with that. 20:02 EDITOR'S NOTE: Jaime appears to leave your presence Confessional 20:17 Myrtle and Dell are so clearly devising a very self-centric gameplan and trying to use deceitful tactics to get people to play along. 20:17 I don't hand anyone the win, not this early. 20:17 I mean really! Do you think we're stupid idiots? 20:57 At this point? Everyone's mentally insane. 20:57 I spend most of my day telling people to GET AWAY FROM ME because they're so awful at the game. 20:58 It's the second vote and all I can do is systematically knock out the most annoying people. 21:29 I can see why people like Jake would be intimidated by me. 21:29 I'm a strong female figure. 21:30 Whenever a female outperforms men at any activity, they get insecure and start blaming other irrelevant factors. 21:30 Stop being a little bitch and suck it up! 21:51 Burger makes EVERYTHING about her race, and Mama's awful "family" analogy doesn't help her at all! 21:51 If Burger doesn't get voted out, I'm going to be absolutely livid. 22:30 I switched my vote because I realized how much power that Justin had. 22:30 If he was able to get enough votes to result in a tie, I need to cripple him first. 22:30 I need to make decisions that benefit /me/. 22:31 If you're talking to me for YOUR own personal benefit, you can get out of my sight, quite frankly. 22:39 According to Justin, Burger gets to go home next. 22:39 Unfortunately, I have ZERO clue why he thinks I can trust that. 22:39 He was just on the losing end of a 4-1 revote. 22:39 What power does he have? 23:03 Rhys owes me BIG time. 23:03 I'm the reason he's back in the game. 23:03 So if he doesn't vote with me, we've got a massive issue. 23:14 The Colours are the most offensively boring group I've ever seen in Finale. 23:14 Or just plain out offensive, in terms of Burger. 23:14 I hate them SO much!@ 23:15 They don't even try to make sense, just talk about their "colors!!!" like they're some impressive holy quartet. 23:15 I'm so over them, they're such worthless peop.e 23:15 people* Mel 20:48 Jaime, do you like Mama? 20:49 I don't know, do you? 20:49 No. 20:49 And I especially don't like the host giving her dud punishments. 20:49 I know you're trying to just get me to admit something so you can use it against me. 20:49 I don't appreciate it! 20:49 It doesn't work and I see right through it. 20:50 I'm not? 20:50 This is exactly what Myrtle and Dell did to me. 20:50 See what happened? 20:50 Clearly your social skills are SEVERELY lacking. 20:50 :\ 20:50 I swear on beer 20:50 I want Mama out 20:50 I'm DONE with you. 20:50 EDITOR'S NOTE: Jaime appears to leave the conversation 23:29 Hey Jaime 23:29 who are you voting? :\ 23:29 Who do you think? 23:29 Hopefully not me >.> 23:29 Who do I constantly get attacked and berated by? 23:29 Just give me a name, and as long as it keeps me safe I'm good 23:29 Burger? 23:30 Is there really anyone else? 23:30 *shrugs* 23:30 I guess not 23:30 I mean, being realistic, she's the only one that any of your alliance would even think of voting for. 23:30 You and Pink are the biggest threats left, but I don't even think Xyliam would be smart enough to make that decision. 23:31 So many weak players this season. 23:31 I hate it! Ugh 23:31 *shrugs* 23:31 Works out for you in a way 23:32 No one freaking looks out for themselves besides you! 23:32 You're going to win and that sucks because you're almost offensively boring. 23:32 I feel like that's not true but I guess it must be 23:32 and I'm not going to win, probably 23:32 It is! 23:32 It REALLY is!! 23:32 Who wants to go to the end with me? 23:32 Also, if you think I'm going to win, why would you vote with me? 23:32 I'm going tonight, aren't I? :\ 23:32 Because realistically, no one will vote against you. 23:33 I'd be wasting my breath targeting you, 23:33 that's a fact! 23:33 Eh, I don't know about that... 23:33 Oh. 23:33 Well... yeah. 23:33 I guess you're righjt. Jake 21:19 <_JJakee_> Hi. 21:19 <_JJakee_> I'm going to watch a Minecraft video, you come up with something. Ping me when we're ready. I don't feel like doing any work. 21:19 How do you even have a computer? 21:19 You're SO incompetent. 21:20 I always get screwed. This ALWAYS happens. 21:20 Screw Finale. 21:20 <_JJakee_> Just figure something out. We're lion tamers. 21:20 <_JJakee_> Best case scenario, we win the challenge. 21:20 <_JJakee_> And we're both safe. 21:20 Would you prefer if I just had the lion eat you? 21:20 <_JJakee_> I don't care what you come up with. 21:20 It doesn't seem like Earth would lose any brain power. 21:20 <_JJakee_> Just come up with something. 21:20 Not a big loss for anyone. 21:20 <_JJakee_> I resent that, but I'm not going to care. 21:20 This is supposed to be a TEAM. EFFORT. 21:21 If you won't cooperate with me, I'm not going to do the challenge with you. 21:21 <_JJakee_> Fine. 21:21 EDITOR'S NOTE: Jaime appears to leave the planning session 21:21 <_JJakee_> Have the lion eat me. 21:21 <_JJakee_> You do everything right, I do everything wrong. 21:21 <_JJakee_> It'll be like a training video. 21:21 <_JJakee_> There. 21:21 <_JJakee_> I put my part in. 21:46 <_JJakee_> Hey. 21:46 <_JJakee_> Jaime. 21:46 <_JJakee_> Want me to do you a favor? 21:46 Is that to vote Burger? 21:46 <_JJakee_> Yeah. 21:46 Because if so, I would. 21:46 <_JJakee_> I have a lot of power too. 21:47 I'm sure. 21:47 Are you implying that you're way better than I am? 21:47 That you're ~above~ me? 21:47 Who inflated your ego with all of that useless hot air? 21:47 <_JJakee_> Meh. 21:47 <_JJakee_> Nah dawg. Justin 22:21 Jaime. 22:21 Would you like to pull off a blindside of sorts? 22:21 I'm down for that. 22:21 Vote Mel this round. 22:21 If we're going to do it, it needs to benefit me as well as you. 22:21 What's in this deal for me? 22:22 * JaimeEdmondson rolls her eyes 22:22 Whatever. 22:22 A final two deal with me, if you want. 22:22 Oh? 22:22 You're one of the better CP people this season. 22:22 I wouldn't mind you winning. 22:22 Strong female role model, I'd say. 22:22 I wouldn't mind winning, either. 22:22 Okay, clearly, you're buttering me up for a later blindside. 22:22 I appreciate the flattery. 22:22 I'll go through with your plan, we'll talk later. 22:23 Great. 22:23 I just don't appreciate how you appear to be underestimating my intelligence. 22:24 If feeding my ego helps you feed yours, so be it. 22:24 I'm watching you, though. 22:24 I just appreciate a good character. 22:35 Okay. 22:35 You chickened out a bit there, but I think I got us out of the spot. 22:35 And your arch-nemesis gets to go home, too. 22:38 That's perfect. 22:39 I like it, it benefits me as well as you. 22:50 Wait... 22:50 if you have a double vote... 22:51 We could get Mel out this round. 22:52 That's what I want to do. 22:52 You don't want Burger out? 22:52 I do, but let's be real, she has no power in this game. 22:52 I'd love to have them both gone, but you have to look ahead in this game. 22:53 (dont cut Jake) 22:54 (he'd be the easiest to get on our side) 22:55 (okay cut Taco we won't be able to get him) 22:55 Great. The borewhore that isn't me is back. 22:56 Well, we need him to take Mel out. 22:56 I figured Rhys would be the best person to keep in for my own personal benefit. 23:00 Are you getting Rhys? 23:00 What else would I be doing? 23:00 Are you daft? 23:01 I don't know... painting? 23:01 I'm completely able to look out for myself. 23:02 I think it's gonna be a tie. 23:02 So it's important that we don't falter in the revote. 23:02 I have two votes. 23:02 Remember? 23:02 That's four for us 23:02 me, you, Rhys 23:02 They have everyone else. 23:02 Voting Rhys 23:02 I made sure it was him. 23:02 Burger will find some way to mess their plan up. 23:03 Nope. They voted me. Rhys 22:59 Look. 22:59 You owe me a favor. 22:59 A REALLY big favor. 22:59 Alright 22:59 After all, I'm the clear reason you're back in the game. 22:59 You owe me your vote for Mel tonight, 22:59 That is true 22:59 It IS true. 22:59 I, um, I said that 23:00 I know, I was just affirming it. 23:00 I don't appreciate your tone! 23:00 I just got you back in the game and you treat me like a scary beast? 23:00 Vote Mel tonight, you owe me big time. 23:01 I talk to everyone like that, er, sir. 23:01 I'm a woman, you genius. 23:01 Look, let's put your minor errors aside and focus on working together this vote. 23:01 Okay? 23:02 Oh, my, oh sorry, er... I didn't mean any disrespect ma'am. 23:02 I did, i did! 23:02 Sorry for shouting there